


Ribcage

by momiji_neyuki, Toxic_Angel



Series: The Shadow Side [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Domestic Violence, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Angel/pseuds/Toxic_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Used to be, I had light</b>
  <br/>
  <b>I had fire in my chest</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Oh, but now I'm all out</b>
  <br/>
  <b>And I've got nothing left</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribcage

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is the 4th in the **Shadow Side** series. This one pretty much mirrors that last chapter. Where the last chapter was from Gerard's point of view, this one it from Frank's. it will give you a glimpse into the darkness of his life and how he views the relationship.
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”Please, Frank, don’t leave!”

”Why not? All you ever do is piss me off! I just wanted to have a quiet evening and get high with you and you had to fucking ruin it by bringing up that shit again!”

”I just wondered if you had an answer yet from your job, that’s all.”

”You will get a fucking answer, if and when I am good and ready to give you one!”

Frank punched Gerard in the stomach and let go of him. He slid down the wall gasping for air. He turned and grabbed his coat.

”Clean this fucking place up, and then clean yourself up!”

Frank walked out the door, slamming it. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it in the hallway, not giving a shit that there was no smoking. He headed down the two flights of stairs to the ground floor. He walked out exhaling the smoke in his lungs. He zipped up the jacket and headed to the corner where his favorite watering hole was.

”Hey, Frank.”

”Hey, George, set me up?”

George nodded and Frank headed to the back of the bar. He sat at a booth and waited.

”Rough day?”

”Yeah, just need to drown it out a bit.”

”Sure, I get that.”

George put the triple shooters down and then walked away with the $40. Frank lined up the colorful liquid and then picked up one and downed it.

**Nothing left, now I'm feeling numb**

**And just like you, I couldn't love someone**

**There is no one, I can belong to**

By the time he got to the fifth shot Frank was feeling a comfortable numbness. The fifth one reminded him of the color of Gerard’s hair now; it was the same soft black.

”Black like my heart.”

Frank laughed bitterly cause he knew he didn’t have one anymore.

”Gerard.”

Frank’s boyfriend was so beautiful and sweet and charming and…

”Fuck.”

He beat on the boy again, but he deserved it right? All he had to do was listen to Frank and stop asking those stupid questions. Maybe he went a little too far but he had to learn sometime, right?

**Take you out, never bring you back again, back again, back again**

**Can't recall how we lost our innocence, innocence, (innocence)**

_Frank ‘s hand was hurting but he ignored it as he continued to rain blows on his boyfriend. He was curled up trying to protect himself but it was not working. Frank struck one of his hip bones and cried out from the pain which made him angrier. Gerard used to be chubbier when he met him but he had lost weight and Frank could see his bones in some places._

Frank was on the eighth shot. It was a blood red one. He remembered the blood on the coffee table when Gerard hit it.

”Why can’t I just treat him like I did her? I would never have hit Sa…”

**Nothing in the cage of my ribcage**

**Got no heart to break, like it that way**

**Nothing in the cage of my ribcage**

**Emptiness is safe, keep it that way**

Frank shook his head. He refused to think of her. He would deny that he thought of her all the time.

”She would never do the things he does to make me angry.”

He finished his last shot and then, dropping a fifty, left the bar.

**On the path never leading home**

**Cut it out from my flesh and bone**

**And I feel like, I can't see anything**

Frank walked till he got to the park not too far from their house. He remembered when he and Gerard would stop here and watch the parents with their kids.

_”You guys make a beautiful couple.”_

Frank thanked the stranger as Gerard blushed and giggled.

_”Do you want kids?”_

_”Oh yes! I have always wanted two…”_

_Frank tightened his hold on Gerard’s waist slightly and dug his fingers in. He did not like where the conversation was going. Gerard choked on his words as his face showed fleeting pain but then it was gone._

_”Are you alright, dear?”_

_The stranger looked concerned._

_”Yes, I fear too much coffee before the walk. It was rather silly of me.”_

_”Well then we should get you home. Come along, Gee.”_

_They waved goodbye to the stranger and left just as their child was running up._

_”Daddy, Daddy, did you see what I just did!”_

_”I sure did, champ!”_

_Frank dug his fingers in further as they walked away from the conversation. When they got in the house Gerard turned to him._

_”Frankie, I…”_

**Take you out, never bring you back again, back again, back again**

**Can't recall how we lost our innocence, innocence, (innocence)**

_Gerard didn’t finish his sentence as Frank punched him in the stomach. When he went down on his knees, clutching it, he grabbed him by the hair._

_”Why would you bring up children, Gerard? You never talked to me about it!”_

_”I did, Frankie! I did, I tried, you always…”_

_Frank slapped Gerard in the face, causing his lip to split open._

_”Don’t fucking lie to me!”_

_”Frankie…”_

_”I’ll teach you to lie to me.”_

_Frank grabbed Gerard’s hair and dragged him screaming into the bedroom._

Frank lit a cigarette and took a drag. She wanted kids. She joked how she wanted a dozen. They laughed about it, but Frank remembered the twinkle in her eye that said she could have been telling the truth. Once she was gone, he didn’t want anything to remind him of what they could have had. He didn’t want kids anymore. That meant he had to feel and care.

**Nothing in the cage of my ribcage**

**Got no heart to break, like it that way**

**Nothing in the cage of my ribcage**

**Emptiness is safe, keep it that way**

Frank headed to the corner store and walked to the back to grab a six pack. He grabbed two and then put them down for a case.

”Another party for you two, huh?”

”Yeah, something like that.”

Frank was always surprised that the clerk never knew when he was drunk. He paid for the beer and headed back to the house. He stopped in the garage and put the beer in the spare fridge. He grabbed one and went to open it, but then he saw it. On the top most shelf where Gerard was not allowed. He reached up and pulled the case down. Opening the case was also opening memories. All the pictures were still there. Them on the beach, him playing guitar, their secret plans to run away to an island and just live off coconuts and fish.

**Used to be, I had light**

**I had fire in my chest**

**Oh, but now I'm all out**

**And I've got nothing left**

They had so many dreams, hopes, plans for the future. Now Frank had no future. Frank finished the beer and then headed out of the garage. He walked to the front door and then stopped. Something was wafting on the breeze that smelled really good. He remembered that he had nothing but the booze in his stomach and it started to growl. He opened the door. Standing there was his boyfriend all cleaned up and refreshed. More than Frank’s stomach was reacting now.

”Hey, Frankie.”

”Hey, Gee, wow, this place looks great and you, you look delicious.”

Gerard blushed as Frank pulled him into a kiss.

”And what’s that amazing smell?”

”I made your favorite pie for after dinner.”

*

*

*

”Please, Frankie…”

”Come on, Gee, you can take it, just a few more minutes.”

”Oh, God!”

”Okay now!”

Gerard practically screamed as Frank ripped the cock ring off and hit Gerard’s prostate dead on. He started cumming immediately yelling out Frank’s name. When they were both spent they curled up in each other’s arms. Frank petting Gerard gently.

”Frankie, do you love me?”

”Of course I *yawn* do, baby. That’s why I make sure that you behave.”

”So as long as I listen, you will stay and take care of me right?”

”Mhmm, now shush and let’s sleep.”

Frank felt Gerard settle into his side. He put his arm around him and tried to enjoy the contentment. For one brief second he could see happiness with Gerard…but then he remembered, he was not her.

**Nothing in the cage of my ribcage**

**Got no heart to break, like it that way**

**Nothing in the cage of my ribcage**

**Emptiness is safe, keep it that way**


End file.
